Right Here In My Arms
by Cry Tears of Darkness
Summary: About Nathan and Haley thier relationship from the beginning to the end in a songfic. Thier feelings and pain.


Title: **Right Here In My Arms**

By: **Cry Tears of Darkness**

Summary: This is a song fic based off of H.I.M.'s song "Right Here In My Arms" and using One Tree Hill's characters. Based on Nathan Scott and Haley James.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WB's characters for the show One Tree Hill, no do I own the song by H.I.M. I wish I owned Nathan, but sadly don't.

Note: Song lyrics are itallicized and point of view is metioned.

**Nathan's Point of View**

_She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
__Sun is shining so bright on her  
__And all her wishes have finally come true  
__And her heart is weeping.  
__This happiness is killing her. _

The day I asked Haley to marry me, the happiest day of her life. And my life. We had been dating for a long time before that. We were so in love. Who would have ever thought though, I never did. When I first met her, she was just my tutor. Nothing more than that. But now, she's my beauty, my bride. My Haley. And she is the happiest person ever, so am I now that I'm with her.

We share so much. We can talk, you know? Even when the kids at school would joke around and call her names I'd stick up for her. Because she made me happy. She changed me into a nicer person. Ask anyone, I was a horrible and cold person before Haley. Anyone can tell you that. She brought out the best in me, a side I never thought that I'd have. It was definitely meant to be, me and her. As dorky as this sounds, I've never known what love was until Haley. And now we both have everything we want, including each other.

_It's true, she's in love _

Yeah, she's in love. But not as much as I am with her. I really wouldn't know what to do without her. We may be young but it's love. I can feel it. You'll know what I mean one day, you'll understand all my decisions one day.

_She'll be right here in my arms  
__So in love  
__She'll be right here in these arms  
__She can't let go  
__x2 _

Holding Haley after the first time we made love was perfect. It really doesn't get any better than that. Knowing that you have just pleased the Godess of Gods. Knowing that this beauty is yours. And knowing that we'll be together always is the best feeling. God damn I'm lucky. Haley, I love you.

But just having Haley in my arms whenever floats my boat. I love holding her, smelling her hair, looking into her sparkling eyes. It's an amazing feeling. So much love between us. It's just the best feeling in the world to hold the person you care for the most in your arms, as tight as possible, and to never, ever let go. The best feeling in the world.

_So hard she's trying  
__But her heart won't turn into stone... oh no  
__She keeps on crying  
__But I won't leave her alone  
__She'll never be alone _

But it had to end eventually. Didn't it? All this too good to be true stuff, all those I-told-you-so's to be said. As hard as I tried and as much as I loved her, she left me anyways. I guess she never really did love me enough? Or maybe I wasn't good enough. Or maybe it wasn't meant to be. But that's not right. I gave up everything for this girl. I gave up my one other love in life; basketball. I blew it on her. And this is the thanks I get. Her, leaving me to sing and be with that other man. Dammit, Haley.

Doesn't matter, I can keep saying I'll be there for you when you get back. I can, but I don't know anymore if I really will. It's hard, you know, saying it and meaning it. Because you've hurt me so badly. I mean, I crashed a race car into a wall because I was so angry and confused! I hurt my leg, which could mean the end of basketball forever. I don't need to loose everything else after I've lost you. But I can't be that same caring guy you left here to die.

You have his arms to be in now, Haley. You brought this on yourself when you left me for him. Now you must deal with it. Sure i promised you you'll never be alone. And I'm right, because you won't be alone. You'll be with him.

**Haley's Point of View**

_She'll be right here in my arms  
__So in love  
__She'll be right here in these arms  
__She can't let go  
__x2_

In Nathan's arms, it's my favorite place in the world. I love it there. I never have felt so secure, so sure of myself, so beautiful as I do when he's holding me. Or when he's telling me. Never had anyone loved me like that before him. Never. And when he holds me, I forget the world because he is my world. How corny does that sound? But so what, I'm allowed to, I'm in love. And he'll never know how sorry I am that I hurt him so much by persuing my music career. I know he won't forgive me.

**Nathan's Point of View**

_And she'll be right here in my arms  
__So in love  
__She'll be right here in these arms  
__She can't let go  
__x3_

Haley, in my arms. Was the best. I loved when she didn't want to let go. Loved. Past tense, because she has let go and moved on.. I can't get over it, I can't move on and let go. I guess she can let go after all. Just remember, Hails, you're the one that let go of us.


End file.
